


Terms of Endearment

by Temple



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bees, Companions, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, First DA fic, Fluff, Fun, No Game Spoilers, Orlais, Pregnancy, Romance, attempted humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temple/pseuds/Temple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The whole of Skyholds been watching you two make kissy faces at each other for weeks. You're talk of the castle ya know. Some nobles were talking about bloody wedding hats when they caught Cullen with an empty bottle of wine and your lipstick on his cheek the other day." Sera snorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's the middle of the night and I've spent the last three days binge reading Dragon Age fics. I just couldn't resist doing one of my own.

"Does he make you call him commander in bed? I bet he does. He seems the sort to be all shy to the people but a total control freak in the sack." Sera snickered hooking her arm over The inquisitors shoulder. "I bet he calls out the Makers name and recites the chant of light before getting his rocks off."

"Is this really appropriate conversation?" Solas huffed.

"I'm curious," Sera shrugged. "Do you make him call you inquisitor? Keep those touched hands of yours on his chest to remind him whose really in charge? He'd drop his breeches and run around naked if you asked him with those pretty blue eyes of yours."

"No," Trevelyan laughed, shoving at the elves knee when Sera sighed disappointedly. "I could always suggest it next time though." She added just to see Sera’s face scrunch up in a laugh. 

"He'd turn a lovely shade of pink," Dorian threw in from across the table. "Do try and ask in our company. I do so love to see the dear commander blush."

"Can we not speak of something else?" Solas sighed. Ignoring the rude gesture Sera threw at him over Trevelyan’s shoulder. "I do believe Cullen would rather his intimate affairs stay private."

"Oh yeah that why he's always sneaking away to snog her on the battlements." Sera snorted. "Proper private that, out in the open right above the training area. You don't get anymore private than in full view of the castle."

"Have you been watching us?" Trevelyan asked Downing the last of her ale to hide the flush on her cheeks. 

"The whole of Skyholds been watching you two make kissy faces at each other for weeks. You're talk of the castle ya know. Some nobles were talking about bloody wedding hats when they caught Cullen with an empty bottle of wine and your lipstick on his cheek the other day." 

"Varric has six crowns on the pair of you getting hitched before the breach is closed." Dorian threw in, smirking when Trevelyan almost choked. "I have 10 riding on the pair of you at least waiting until this is all over. So do bare that in mind if the commander does ask, I am a terrible looser."

"You guys are serious though, yeah? I mean he looks like the happily ever kind of guy." Sera smiles earnestly. "You both kind of look like the forever deal. Ya know a thousand mini inquisitors running around the place and gold bands on fingers until you're both dead. Makes me sick, but you know for you guys, that'd be totally cool."

"Thanks... I think."

"No problem, yeah! I could totally pull off being a bridesmaid." Sera’s mouth morphed into a huge grin when she threw her arm around the heralds shoulder. 

Trevelyans own smile pulled at the corners of her mouth at the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. Even Solas regarded the Jenny with a soft look in his eye and a small smile.

"You should make him wear the armour next time he wants in your knickers. He'd totally be into that."

"Oh for the love of... Sera!"


	2. Chapter Two

“Introducing Lady Inquisitor Arya Trevelyan of Ostwick accompanied by Commander Cullen Stanton Trevelyan of Honnleath.”

Arya glared at the announcer as he declared their arrival Cullen’s hand catching her wrist when she stepped forward and squared her shoulders for a fight, snorting in amusement when Arya hissed angrily at him as they passed.

“It’s Arya Rutherford.” She announced loud enough for the announcer to flinch ever so slightly, glaring over her shoulder when Cullen dragged her forward onto the dance floor as per Josephine’s instruction.

“It hardly matters.” Cullen smiled setting his hand on her hip and taking her hand into his, her feet following automatically as they moved to disappear into the crowd.

“You’re my husband,” Arya levelled bending back when Cullen dipped her. Her lips curving upwards in a smile when he flushed happily. “I want everyone to know.”

“This is Orlais,” Cullen added grumbling a bit when Arya smirked at him. “Being leader of the Inquisition holds rank over my position. A name here is power and Trevelyan holds more authority than Rutherford ever will. It really doesn’t matter.”

His arm lifted and Arya spun easily as a few of the nobles around them clapped.

“The inquisition was disbanded months ago.” Arya mumbled catching sight of Dorian chastising Bull and Sera in the corner. “I’m not the Inquisitor anymore. I’m just Arya or mummy.” She added almost toppling over when Cullen froze mid-step.

Cullen’s smile faded and Arya took the opportunity to take him by the waist and take the lead, her feet nudging him into step with her so not to draw too much attention to them. His cheeks were flushed a soft pink colour and his eyes had gone wide when Arya spun him mockingly.

“M-mummy?”

“Or mum, I haven’t decided yet.” Arya laughed quietly into his ear.

“You’re?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to be a... dad?” Cullen asked trying to take the lead again when Arya attempted to dip him.

“Or daddy.”

“Daddy.” Cullen repeated his body stiff when Arya frowned at him. “Really?”

Arya nodded, a slow smile working at the corners of her mouth when Cullen’s eyes became wet with tears and he swallowed hard. “We’re going to have a baby,” She prompted quietly laughing when Cullen spun her in time with the music, a wide smile greeting her as he took the lead again with a hand on her hip. “Don’t cry, this is the royal court they’ll eat you alive.”

“I’m going to be a dad,” he stated his hand going to her flat stomach before Arya had chance to stop him. Arya quickly pushed his hand away with a sad smile when he looked up from her stomach with a hesitant look. “I’m going to be a dad.” He repeated louder this time and Arya grinned brightly.

A few nobles turned to regard the pair curiously and Arya forgot about Josephine’s pre-court warning and threw her arms around Cullen’s neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. Cullen flushed happily as his arms curled around her waist and they parted with teary laughs.

There was a crash over to the entrance and Arya pulled away long enough to see Bull and sera doubled over in laughter and the announcer from before batting helplessly at the swarm of bee’s coming from inside of his breeches.

“Are you sure we can handle one more?” Cullen sighed drawing Arya’s hand into his own as she laughed at the pair of them.

“Definitely.”


End file.
